Konversasi Larut Malam
by revabhipraya
Summary: Hanya obrolan dua pria patah hati di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan. #SecretValentine2018


**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © Nitroplus. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU.

 **Summary:** Hanya obrolan dua pria patah hati di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan.

 **Konversasi Larut Malam** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Secret Valentine_

* * *

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri kira, ia hanya sendiri malam itu.

Pria pirang itu sengaja jauh-jauh datang ke taman di pusat kota, berjalan kaki, hanya demi meninggalkan apartemennya yang berjarak dua kilometer dari sana. Tidak ada lagi yang enak dilihat di apartemennya, bahkan balkon yang disuguhi lautan bintang pun tidak. Semuanya menyesakkan, semuanya menyakitkan. Yamanbagiri tidak bisa berlama-lama tinggal di sana. Mungkin minggu depan ia akan pindah.

Niat pria itu datang jauh-jauh adalah untuk menghindari massa, menghindari orang-orang yang ia kenal. Mana ia sangka ia akan menemukan seorang pria, sendirian pula, di taman kota yang saat malam penerangannya tidak sempurna? Untuk apa coba pria itu bertandang malam-malam begini?

Sebentar, bukankah pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untuknya?

Memutuskan untuk abai, Yamanbagiri akhirnya duduk di kursi taman tepat di depan si pria tadi. Jarak duduk mereka tidak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar dua atau tiga meter. Selebar jalan setapak taman tepatnya.

Yamanbagiri meluruskan kakinya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia rebahkan kepalanya ke udara, membiarkan kepalanya itu setengah menggantung dari ujung sandaran. Yamanbagiri memejamkan mata, lalu perlahan air mata mengalir ke pelipisnya. Ayahnya selalu berpesan bahwa pria tidak boleh menangis, dan ia selalu mengingat pesan itu. Hanya saja, perasaan sakit di hatinya ini terlalu besar untuk ditahan dengan mengepalkan tangan. Untuk yang pertama kalinya selama dua puluh tahun hidup, Yamanbagiri menangis.

"Masalah cinta, ya?"

Yamanbagiri tersentak. Buru-buru ia tegakkan kepalanya yang masih sedikit dibasahi air mata sambil menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Pria yang tadi duduk di depan, kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hah?" Hanya itu kata yang bisa Yamanbagiri gunakan sebagai balasan.

"Aku juga sepertimu beberapa hari yang lalu," ujar pria itu sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke arah kursi yang tadi ia duduki. "Menyandarkan badan ke kursi dan menangis diam-diam sambil menatap langit. Kesal, sakit, kecewa, sedih, semuanya bercampur jadi satu sampai hati terasa mati."

Heran, Yamanbagiri mengerjap. Ucapan pria itu tepat sekali, memang itulah yang dirasakan si pirang itu kini. Lebih tepatnya, itulah yang dirasakan si pirang setelah sang kekasih mencampakkannya demi milyuner yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Pria itu diam, begitu pula Yamanbagiri. Di dalam hening itulah Yamanbagiri mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pria di sebelahnya, berusaha mencari tahu identitas sang pria misterius.

Surai pria itu gelap, tapi Yamanbagiri tidak bisa mengidentifikasi warnanya dengan penerangan seminim ini. Ia memakai sebuah jaket tebal dan syal, pakaian yang memang cocok untuk bulan Oktober. Matanya sipit dan gelap, tatapannya tajam. Anehnya, Yamanbagiri dapat mengendus duka dalam tatapan itu. Orang lain akan menganggap pria ini dingin, tetapi Yamanbagiri, entah alasan apa, tidak. Padahal ia juga tidak mengenal pria ini.

"Kau benar, memang masalah cinta," ucap Yamanbagiri tiba-tiba. Ia putuskan untuk berkonversasi dengan pria tidak dikenal ini, mungkin akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Kekanakan."

"Yang tidak pernah dewasa," balas pria itu sambil mengangguk. Yamanbagiri mengikuti.

"Dulu aku pikir ... cinta itu hal yang baik." Yamanbagiri memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Kembali ia mendongakkan kepala, menatapa langit. "Warna bagi kehidupan kita yang monoton, hitam-putih."

Pria itu tergelak pelan. "Cinta," ulangnya pelan. "Aku tidak lagi percaya akan cinta."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia adalah sebuah kebohongan," jawab si pria. "Beberapa kali gonta-ganti pacar, semua alasan yang dikemukakan mereka saat aku minta putus itu sama: cinta. Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau mereka hanya mengejar kekayaanku saja?"

Yamanbagiri mengangguk. Pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini orang kaya rupanya. "Lalu, masalah cinta yang tadi kausebut itu apa?"

"Itu ..." Pria itu mendengus. "Karena aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Aku tidak bisa lagi bermain cinta."

"Oh." Yamanbagiri mengernyit. _Dasar orang kaya_ , batinnya, _seenaknya mempermainkan hati orang_. "Ambil sisi positifnya, sekarang kau dipaksa belajar cara mencintai istrimu. Tidak bisa bermain, memang, tapi bisa dijadikan langkah awal menuju keseriusan. Kau orang kaya, pasti dituntut untuk menjalankan perusahaan dengan serius, 'kan?"

Kekeh pelan mengalir keluar dari mulut pria itu. "Pemikiranmu tidak setumpul penampilanmu."

"Kurang ajar!" Yamanbagiri menoleh. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?!"

"Kau kelihatan muda," balas pria itu santai. "Sementara pemikiranmu kolot."

Decak pelan keluar dari mulut Yamanbagiri. "Aku sudah dua puluh tahun, tidak muda lagi."

"Aku dua puluh tujuh. Bagiku, kau masih muda."

Yamanbagiri diam. Sekakmat.

"Intinya begini." Pria itu menegakkan badannya. "Percuma saja kau menangisi cinta, karena pada dasarnya, cinta itu hanya alibi para perempuan untuk mendekatimu demi alasan lain. Cinta akan hilang saat mereka tidak menemukan hal yang sama padamu atau malah menemukan hal yang lebih baik di dalam diri orang lain."

"Tidak."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak setuju." Yamanbagiri menoleh. Wajahnya keras. "Cinta itu anugerah, sebuah keindahan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kita rasakan! Hanya karena tidak pernah ada orang yang tulus mendekatimu, jangan menggeneralisasi cinta jadi satu hal buruk yang ada di dalam sudut pandangmu!"

"Kau dan pikiran naifmu itu." Pria itu melengos. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ternyata kau memang tidak sekolot dugaanku tadi."

Kesal, Yamanbagiri menunduk. "Sesukamulah."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Yamanbagiri mendongak, tetapi tidak merespons.

"Sudah larut," lanjut si pria tanpa ditanya.

"Sejak tadi memang sudah larut," sahut Yamanbagiri pelan sebelum kembali menunduk. Sang pria mendengar ucapan Yamanbagiri, tetapi tidak ia indahkan. Ia justru berjalan menyusuri jalan, menjauhi Yamanbagiri.

Tiga langkah, pria itu berhenti. Tanpa menoleh, ia berkata, "Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yamanbagiri sambil menoleh. Hanya punggung pria tadi yang menjadi pemandangannya.

"Karena sudah memberi warna pada hari-hariku yang monoton," jawab pria itu. "Meski hanya satu malam, dan meski mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Yamanbagiri mendengus. "Terima kasih juga telah membuatku lupa bahwa aku sedang patah hati."

Pria tadi tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Meninggalkan taman, sekaligus meninggalkan Yamanbagiri.

Maka setelahnya, Yamanbagiri memutuskan untuk pulang.

Betapa terkejutnya Yamanbagiri begitu melihat koran dua hari kemudian yang di dalamnya terdapat berita pernikahan mantan pacarnya dengan ahli waris Munechika Corporation, Munechika Mikazuki. Terlebih, rupanya pria yang ia temui malam itu di taman pusat kota adalah pria yang sama dengan suami baru sang mantan pacar.

Kini Yamanbagiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mendoakan Mikazuki agar mencintai mantan pacarnya seperti perkataannya tempo hari, mendoakan Mikazuki agar tetap meneguhkan prinsip "cinta itu dusta" di dalam hatinya, atau mendoakan mantan pacarnya agar sengsara saja?

 _Peduli amat_ , batin pria pirang itu sambil menjejalkan korannya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Hai untuk yang kutulisi hadiah! Makasih yaa udah kasih semangat hihi aku terharu deeeh :"3

MAAFIN AKU NGGAK NGIKUTIN TOUKEN RANBU OTL aku tahu kamu sukanya Mikanba, tapi aku sendiri gak ngikutin dan aku anti yaoi, jadilah dengan riset seadanya aku malah bikin konversasi mereka berdua soal cinta :"3 maafkan aku kalau ini nggak memuaskaaan orz orz orz

Semoga suka yaaa x3 ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
